The Apprentice
by csi-dragon101
Summary: No curse. Emma is kidnapped at the age of ten by The Evil Queen and is forced to become her apprentice. Very slight crossover with assassin's creed and Avatar: The Last Air Bender (no characters from ether).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

* * *

The Apprentice

Chapter 1

"Amazing Emma!" Charming said as his daughter Emma shot her arrow at the target, hitting it perfectly. "You will become a great warrior!" He added.

"Come on you two, time for lunch!" Snow called.

It was a calm afternoon and James and Emma were spending it outside shooting arrows. Emma was a natural. At ten she could out shoot anyone, including James and Snow. Granny often praised her for it for she was also a skilled marksman, but Emma stayed humble about her talent and often snuck out at night to practice.

"Come on over Snow, we just set up a new target! Come try it out!" James yelled back.

"Fine." She said and made her way toward them.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"You see that small black circle with a small red dot? That's it." Emma said, pointing toward a target which was quite far away.

"How could you guy's hit that? I can barely see it." Snow said, squinting to see the small target.

"We don't know yet. We've been waiting to try it out with you." Charming said.

"Ah, how charming." Snow said with a smile, looking at her husband and daughter. "Well, you know, if Emma doesn't hit this one it would be her first time missing."

"Oh, come on, I've had to have missed at least one shot so far." Emma said, not believing her mother's statement.

"Nope, even when it was moving you've always hit your target." James said, his voice full of pride.

"Well, I've never hit something this far." Emma said.

"Well, who wants to go first?" James asked.

"I will." Snow said and took her bow and arrow from James. She slung her arrows over her shoulder and took her stance. She raised the bow and pulled back the string. She breathed out and let go of the string.

The arrow flew through the air until it hit wood but because of the fact that the target was so far away, they couldn't tell where the arrow hit.

"Ok Charming, your turn." Snow said as she backed up. Standing next to Emma.

James got into the same position as Snow and shot the arrow.

"Ok Emma, your turn." He said and stepped back.

Emma took her stance, her feet placed firmly on the ground. She aimed her arrow slightly away from the target and let go of the string. The arrow flew through the air and hit wood.

"Well, let's go down there and see if we hit something." James suggested and they started to walk to the target.

"Still on your streak I see." Snow said, indicating towards Emma's arrow that was firmly stuck into the black part of the target.

"You two also did pretty well." Emma said, pointing towards the arrows that were stuck in a wall of wood that was put behind the target to catch arrows that missed it. "I'm just happy that I hit something." She added.

"Well come on, lunch is waiting." Snow said.

As they were making there way towards the castle Snow heard something.

"What's that noise?" Snow asked to no one in particular. They all stopped to listen when they saw knights in black armor.

"Regina's men! Run!" James yelled and started a duel with two of the knights. But there was no where to run. The knights had surrounded them and were quickly closing in.

Emma quickly grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot it at one of the knights, hitting his neck, killing him. She then quickly took another arrow and shot a knight which was trying to join the fight against James in which he was already out numbered.

By now Snow had drawn her bow and was shooting men who were getting too close to her family, but what she failed to notice was that there was a knight that had sneaked behind her. The knight grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Snow screamed, half out of fear and half out of surprise. She started pounding him with her fists on his back.

Emma herd her mother scream and quickly shot the knight in the head without remorse. She reached back to get another arrow but there were none left. The knights quickly noticed the fact and went to grab her. Two men lunged at her but what they didn't know that Emma always had a knife in her belt. She pulled it out and slashed it at there throats, killing both of them. But the men kept on coming until she grew tired and slow. The knights jumped at the chance and grabbed her. Pulling her away from her family.

"Emma!" Snow screamed as all the knights left with her daughter.

"Mom!" Emma screamed back.

"We _will_ find you!" Charming yelled as Emma disappeared.

"Emma…she's gone!" Snow cried as she fell to the ground.

"We _will_ find her." James said, hugging his wife.

"Oh, how sweat." A voice said, coming out of no where.

"Regina!" Snow said with loathing in her voice. "Where did you take her!?" She screamed.

"Now why would I tell you that?" She said with a sly grin.

"Why are you doing this?" Snow sobbed.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You daughter is the product of true love, because of that she is quite powerful. The type of power that cannot be taught by _you_." She paused. "Just look around," Regina said, indicating to the fifteen dead bodies on the ground. "Three of them were killed by James and two of them were killed by you. Who do you think killed the rest?"

They both were silent.

"I'm the only one that can teach your daughter how to use her powers. Well, I'm the only one that's not locked up that can teach your child."

"And you'll use that power for yourself!" James accused.

"I'm tired of talking to you. It's time to meet my new student." Regina said with an evil smile.

"Wait I'm not done talking to you!" Snow yelled and lunged at her but The Evil Queen disappeared.

"Emma!" Snow cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. We'll always find her." Charming said and hugged his wife.

* * *

Emma was in a corner, shivering when Regina walked into the dungeon.

"What do you want with me?" Emma demanded.

"Your power." She replied with a smile.

"What power?"

"You really don't know? Well, I guess it's time to tell you. You're the product of true love, because of that you have magic."

"Magic? But I've never used magic." Emma countered.

"Because you don't know how. I can teach you how to use your powers and more."

"Yeah, for yourself." Emma said, looking away.

"It's ether you become my apprentice or you'll be locked in this sell_ forever_. Anyway, if you chose to be my apprentice you will become more powerful then anyone. Even the Dark One." Regina paused. "So what's your decision?"

"What would you teach me?"

"Well, magic of course!" Regina laughed.

There was silence.

"I'll do it, I-I'll be your apprentice." Emma said, looking at the ground.

"Well then. Guards!" The guards came running. "Take her to her room" She ordered and then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

* * *

The Apprentice

Chapter 2

The guards' half dragged half carried her to her new room. When they reached the door they threw her into room and slammed the door.

Emma slowly got off the floor and took in her surroundings.

There was a small bed with black covers and pillow. There was a large trunk at the end of the bed. There was a large desk with bookcases surrounding it on the left of were she was standing. On the right there was one giant bookcase with all sorts of strange books.

Emma slowly walked towards the bookcase and took a book. She opened it to a random page which had had a man in black with fire circling him in a ribbon-like fashion.

She flipped to another page where there was a man in blue in the same position only with water surrounding him.

Emma flipped to another page where there was a woman with her arms out in front of her, like she was raising something and there was a wall of stone coming front the ground.

She closed the book and walked to the desk and opened a dower and looked in. There were notebooks and a few pencils but other than that there was nothing in the desk.

Emma walked toward the trunk and opened it. Inside there were clothes, all in black. She walked to the bed and collapsed on to it.

"My parents will find me." She said.

* * *

"We have to hind her!" Snow yelled. Getting annoyed that no one, in her eyes, were doing anything.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on us!" James yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me, am I the only one looking?!"

"If you would stop yelling at us you would see that we have been looking!"

"Enough!" Red yelled. "Snow, we've all been looking, you can't take you anger out on us!"

"It's not my fault that none of you can find people!" Snow screamed. "And you, the **Werewolf, **with all your wolf hearing and your stupid wolf nose, why can't you find her?!" She yelled, pointing at Red.

"I told you already, I lost her sent over there!" Red yelled, pointing at some bushes. "And if you haven't noticed. I'm worried too. She's my god-daughter after all."

"And she's like a grand daughter to me." Granny said.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried." Snow said, looking down.

"I know. We'll get through this together." Charming said, hugging his wife.

"Hey, I'd hate to ruin the moment but I think we should go back to the castle and start again tomorrow." Grumpy suggested.

"What? No! We can't just leave her with Regina!" Snow yelled.

"I think Grumpy's right, we'll have a better chance of finding her if we have a fresh start." James agreed, along with the rest of the group.

"Fine." Snow said, defeated.

They all started walking back to the castle.

* * *

"Well, how do you like your new room?" Regina asked, bursting into the room.

"It's quite nice, but a little dark." Emma said, referring to the black walls, dark wood floors and black bedding.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Regina asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I never said I didn't like it." Emma said with a smirk. "So when are we going to start my training?"

"Tomorrow. The guards will take you to your training. Just until I know you won't run away. And you shall refer to all your teachers as _master_."

"Will I be trained by others, not only you?"

"Yes, there are some that aren't even in this world. You will learn how to use shadow as your ally, to blend in with the crowd. You will learn how to clime any wall or building and jump from thin beam to the next without fear, and to improvise with what you have. You will be able to move without noise and without detection and last but not least you will make killing an art."

"And become the perfect warrior." Emma finished with a smile.

"The perfect assassin." Regina corrected. "You hunger for power, that's good because I can give you all the power you want."

"I'm not power hungry!" Emma said loudly.

"Oh, yes you are. But you just don't know it yet. When you do, fell free to tell me." Regina said and then vanished.

Emma fell into the seat at her desk and held her head in her hands. She opened the desk and took out a note book and pencil and started drawing.

* * *

Snow lied in bed, wide awake.

"Don't worry Snow, we'll find her. Ether in a few days or in a few years we will always find her." Charming said, snuggling up to his wife.

"That's what I'm worried about. That it will take years to find her and by then it will be too late and Regina poisoned her mind." Snow said with tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it will be ok, it will be ok."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and if you notice any mistakes please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I had exams, then projects and a lot of homework. Hope you like the chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I am at updating.**

* * *

The Apprentice

Chapter 3

"Get up!" A gruff voice said. Emma mumbled something and then rolled over. Suddenly she was covered with water.

"Hey! What the hell!" She yelled.

"If you don't wake up on your own you will be woken up like this." The knight said. Emma slowly peeled herself off of the soaking wet bed. "Hurry and change your clothes. The queen is waiting." The knight said and left the room.

Emma walked towards the trunk and took out a silk black shirt with a V-neck which was tied together with string and black baggy pant that became tight around her ankles.

When she was looking for something to wear on her feet she noticed that there were brownish-black leather boots that almost went up to her knees. There was somewhat of a cover in the front of the boots that were held there by three straps in the back.

The knight knocked on the door and yelled, "Are you ready!?"

"Yes." Emma yelled back and the knight walked into the room.

"Follow me." Was the only thing he said and left the room with Emma following him obediently.

He led her into a field where The Evil Queen was standing.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"There's no 'I guess' in this. It's ether you're ready or you're not." Regina answered, annoyed.

"I'm ready." Emma said firmly.

"Good, now let's get started."

* * *

"Get up James!" Snow yelled.

"Huh?" He said, still half asleep.

"I SAID GET UP" She screamed, ripping off his covers. "Let's get out there and find our daughter!"

"Oh, right." He said and got out of bed. He quickly took off his clothes and put some new ones on. "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yes, they're all waiting outside. I woke you up later because you needed sleep." She said, referring to the other night where he stayed up until Snow had fallen asleep and then some.

"Thanks but I wish you didn't, I want to find her as much as you." He said as they left the castle.

"Are you guy's ready?" Red asked.

"Yep, let's go find my daughter." Snow said.

* * *

After a hundred push ups and fifty laps around the field Emma was sitting on the ground, face covered in sweat, drinking a bucket of water.

"I thought you would teach me how to use my magic!?" Emma yelled through gulps of water.

"And?" Regina asked.

"Well, running around in a circle and doing push ups is not magic!" She said through clenched teeth, still breathing hard.

"And make you into the perfect warrior, to become the perfect warrior you must have strength. Now get up."

Emma did what she was told.

"You see that cart?" She asked.

Emma nodded, looking at a cart full of heavy looking barrels.

"You will do ten laps around the field while pulling that cart. You may begin." Regina said as Emma trudged towards the cart and started pulling it around the field.

After what seemed like hours Emma had finished pulling the cart around and collapsed in front of The Evil Queen.

"Okay, time for lunch." Regina said. She motioned for the guards to help Emma walk to the dinning room.

When they got there the guards sat Emma at one end of the table as Regina walk to the other side and sat down.

The second Emma saw food she quickly started to eat.

"Well someone's hungry." Regina smirked.

"Yeah, well I haven't eaten since yesterday and that was only breakfast." Emma said, continuing to inhale the food.

"The guard didn't give you any food?"

"Nope."

"Well, you've probably have done better this morning if you have eaten. I shall speak with him."

"After lunch what will I do Master?" Emma asked, remembering what she said about calling Regina by her name.

"The same." She replied simply.

"You said you would teach me magic!"

"Yes but you must be strong enough before I teach you."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, it could take week, it could take months, even years." She shrugged.

"YEARS!"

"Will you stop yelling and eat!" Regina ordered and Emma did as she was told.


End file.
